Kaiden Fey
Biography Born shortly before the Clone Wars, Kaiden Fey was dumped by his birth parents in the civilian sector of Nar Shaddaa and was subsequently sent to an orphanage. It was discovered that he was a Force Sensitive child with a reasonably high ability to utilize it as well. Because of this, he was taken in by the Jedi Order and raised in the great Jedi Temple on the Galactic Republic world of Coruscant. By the ending of the Naboo Crisis in which the Trade Federation had blockaded the peaceful world of Naboo due to trade disputes with the Galactic Senate, Kaiden had finished his formal training as a Padawan learner and was granted the status of Jedi Knight. During his training, it was noted that he had a particular affinity for the art of saber combat, proving several times that he had the potential to become the next Jedi Battlemaster. As such, after his formal promotion to Jedi Knight, Kaiden began training under current Battlemaster Cin Drallig to study the art of saber combat and help better attune to his Force abilities. He picked up on these lessons with intense passion and focus, eager to prove himself as a valuable resource to the Jedi Order and their mission to keep the peace. ' ' During the onset of the Clone Wars, the Jedi were tasked with leading the Grand Army of the Republic against the Confederacy of Independence and became Jedi Generals in the army. Kaiden was no exception to this, as he was involved in the war. Although he had to pause his training under Cin Drallig, he continued his training along and used the war to hone his skills through combat. On several occasions, he engaged other Force Sensitives under Dooku’s sway. During the twilight days of the Clone War, Kaiden had been investigating a seemingly abandoned space station that formerly belonged to the Separatists. In reality, it was an ambush set by the Separatists to capture the Jedi, who had been slowly pushing them back in the region. Their trap worked, trapping Kaiden in a carbonite prison. This meant that he was spared the fate that many of his fellow Jedi met when Palpatine assumed control of the Republic and passed Order 66 down to the clone soldiers, executing a vast majority of the Jedi in the Great Jedi Purge. It wasn’t until months before the Battle of Endor that he was discovered by the Rebel Alliance and freed. After being informed of galactic events that transpired while he was frozen, Kaiden immediately rejected the idea that a Sith could’ve seized power without the Jedi knowing. Losing faith in the Jedi Order, Kaiden gave up his status and became a bounty hunter, though he worked closely with the Rebel Alliance from time to time against the Galactic Empire. Personality Kaiden is usually a stern individual, brought on by serving in the Clone Wars and the realization that the Jedi Order he knew was destroyed. He was frustrated with the Jedi's complacency upon learning of what transpired during Operation Knightfall, losing faith in the Order he spent his life living in. He renounced the Jedi's way long ago, in favor of something else. However, his sense of honor is still intact. He will never pursue an opponent he considers to be far beneath his skillset.